starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La galaxia/Leyendas
La República Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico, la Alianza Rebelde, la Nueva República, la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y el Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt, todos, se encontraban en una sola galaxia, conocida simplemente como la Galaxia . A juzgar por los mapas que se disponen, parece ser una galaxia del tipo Sb. Según algunas fuentes, la Galaxia medía 120.000 años-luz o 37000 parsecs (un pársec equivale a 3.258 años-luz). Hay un agujero negro en el centro de la Galaxia. Había aproximadamente 400 billones de estrellas, la mitad de las cuales tenían planetas en los que se permite la vida. El 10% desarrollaron vida, mientras que la vida inteligente se desarrolló en 1 de cada 1000 de estas (alrededor de 20 millones). La Galaxia estaba habitada por aproximadamente 100 cuatrillones de formas de vida diferentes. Historia thumb|left|Uno de los [[Mapa Estelar|mapas estelares rakatanos.]] Antes de la historia escrita, la primera entidad política que abarcaba gran parte de la Galaxia fue el Imperio Infinito de los Rakata, que terminó mucho antes de la formación de la llamada "civilización galáctica". La Galaxia como entidad oficial empezó a existir un milenio después, cuando los humanos descubrieron el viaje por el hiperespacio y conocieron a otras especies inteligentes. Cuando varios mundos y especies se empezaron a conocer, formaron una asociación débil que aceptó unas leyes y una divisa común, y la República Galáctica representó el gobierno galáctico "oficial". El menor Imperio Sith rivalizó con la República y las causas de la rivalidad fueron religiosas —la comprensión de la Fuerza. Los Sith fueron vencidos y reemergieron varias veces. Finalmente, después de un milenio a escondidas, los Sith consiguieron restaurar su Imperio, después de disolver la República y reemplazándola con el fugaz Imperio Galáctico. El Imperio duró 23 años de tiranía, pero después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, finalmente la República pudo ser restaurada en forma de la Nueva República. A pesar de esto, el Remanente Imperial continuaría resistiéndose al nuevo gobierno durante más de una década antes de firmar finalmente el Tratado Pellaeon-Gavrisom. No mucho más tarde, una especie extragaláctica conocida como los yuuzhan vong empezaron a invadir la Galaxia. Su invasión devastó gran parte de la Galaxia, incluyendo Coruscant, aunque finalmente fueron derrotados. Algunos de los yuuzhan vong fueron incorporados a la comunidad galáctica y, en el curso de un siglo y medio, se restauró otro Imperio, aunque no estaba orientado hacia el lado oscuro. Este Imperio Galáctico luchó contra la Nueva Orden Sith. Astrografía thumb|right|El mapa de la Galaxia de los [[Archivos Jedi/Leyendas|Archivos Jedi.]] La Galaxia estaba dividida en varias regiones. Están nombradas en orden ascendiente respecto a la distancia del núcleo. Estas regiones estaban aún más divididas en varios sectores, sistemas y planetas. Núcleo Profundo En el corazón de la Galaxia, el Núcleo Profundo (también conocido como Sistemas del Núcleo) era una pequeña región que escondía mundos inusuales. A causa de la fuerza gravitacional del gran número de estrellas, el espacio-tiempo local estaba muy alterado, haciendo difícil el viaje hiperespacial a través de él. La región se creía inaccesible hasta que el Emperador Palpatine encontró varias rutas hiperespaciales seguras en la región. El área permaneció como una fortaleza imperial durante casi 20 años después de la Batalla de Endor. Mundos del Núcleo Una antigua región bordeando las áreas periféricas del Núcleo Profundo, los Mundos del Núcleo eran algunos de los más prestigiosos, bien desarrollados, muy conocidos y muy poblados. Los Mundos del Núcleo eran las áreas de origen de la ocupación humana. La República Galáctica y consecuentemente todos los gobiernos de la Galaxia nacieron en los Mundos del Núcleo y se extendieron por los otros planetas. Se cree que los humanos provienen de esta región. Colonias Las Colonias era el nombre que se dio a la región de la Galaxia entre los Mundos del Núcleo y del Borde Medio. Estaba entre las primeras áreas fuera del Núcleo en ser colonizadas y los mundos de esta zona están muy poblados e industrializados. Durante su mandato, el Imperio Galáctico fue muy duro controlando las Colonias y, como resultado, la Nueva República ganó rápidamente mucho apoyo de esta región. Territorios del Borde Interior thumb|left|[[Tyber Zann contempla un mapa de la Galaxia a bordo del Eclipse.]] El Borde Interior era una región de la Galaxia entre las Colonias y la Región de Expansión. Originalmente se la llamaba "El Borde", ya que se creía ser la zona más lejana de la galaxia conocida durante siglos, hasta que el Borde Expandido (luego renombrado la Región de Expansión) se abrió. Durante el mandato de Palpatine, el Imperio Galáctico controlaba despiadadamente el Borde Interior. En vez de rebelarse, muchos residentes eligieron huir a los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Imperio, a pesar de su impopularidad, mantuvo la región más de lo que se esperaba. Muchos luego se resintieron con la lentitud de la Nueva República para liberar la región. Muchos mundos, a pesar de unirse a la Nueva República, mostraron abiertamente su opinión de que el gobierno no era suficientemente fuerte para mantener el poder. Región de Expansión La Región de Expansión fue un experimento para situar mundos controlados por grandes corporaciones, que explotaban y sacaban provecho de los planetas por su materia prima, metales y minerales. Los habitantes eran oprimidos mientras las corporaciones limpiaban sistemas estelares enteros de sus recursos. Pero finalmente el conflicto civil se extendió de sistema en sistema. Finalmente la República tomó el control del sistema a través de la limitación y la eliminación de los intereses de las corporaciones. Los mundos de la Región de Expansión continuaron siendo productores de materia prima y minerales. Pero la mayoría de recursos naturales se agotaron durante la Era Imperial. Borde Medio Con menos recursos naturales y, en consecuencia, una menor población que muchas regiones vecinas, el Borde Medio era un territorio donde los residentes trabajaron duro para conseguir todo lo que tienen. Varios planetas desarrollaron increíbles economías e invasores piratas se escondían a menudo en los relativamente inexplorado espacio, lejos de las mayores rutas comerciales. Territorios del Borde Exterior Los Territorios del Borde Exterior constituyeron el último avance antes del Espacio Salvaje y las Regiones Desconocidas. Estaba compuesto por mundos oscuros y de terrenos accidentados, planetas fronterizos primitivos. A causa de la distancia que los separa del núcleo, esta región albergó a muchos simpatizantes de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. El Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin del Imperio se le asignó la difícil tarea de mantener a raya al Borde Exterior entero. Más allá del Borde Exterior Había varios sectores más allá del Borde Exterior, en algunos brazos de la galaxia. Se creía que un campo de energía turbulento rodeaba la galaxia e impedía el viaje intergaláctico. Brazo Tingel El Brazo Tingel era un brazo espiral exterior de la Galaxia. Contenía la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo, una entidad política que era semiindependiente de la República Galáctica y del Imperio Galáctico. Durante el Imperio, el sector se expandió de unos pocos cientos de sistemas a 30000. Regiones Desconocidas El término "Regiones Desconocidas" habitualmente referido a la gran y inexplorada región entre Bakura y el Remanente Imperial, que estaba dominado por los ascendentes chiss. Las Regiones Desconocidas contenían sólo unos pocos billones de estrellas de los 400 billones totales de la Galaxia. Por razones que aún se tienen que demostrar, había una falta de rutas hiperespaciales fiables a través de la región. Las Regiones Desconocidas incluían áreas no trazadas densas en nebulosas, cúmulos globulares y halos galácticos. Espacio Salvaje El Espacio Salvaje era la frontera de la sociedad galáctica, separando los partes conocidas de la Galaxia de las Regiones Desconocidas. Uno de las últimas acciones de Palpatine fue iniciar una exploración extensiva de la región. El Espacio Salvaje se diferenciaba con las Regiones Desconocidas en que el Espacio Salvaje ha sido mínimamente explorado, mientras que las Regiones Desconocidas se mantuvieron misteriosas. Rutas comerciales thumb|right|300px|El [[Halcón Milenario/Leyendas|Halcón Milenario a años-luz de la Galaxia.]] Varios "caminos" establecidos como las rutas hiperespaciales atravesaban los sectores. Estas rutas eran exploradas y establecidas por los exploradores espaciales (como Gav Daragon y Aitro Koornacht). Los droides astromecánicos tenían la responsabilidad de guiar las naves por esas rutas. *Corredor Corelliano *Corredor de Kessel *Corredor Sisar *Flecha de Myto *Corredor de Ison *Sendero Daragon *Espina Comercial Corelliana *Ruta Comercial de Rimma *Ruta Comercial Perlemiana *Vía Hydiana Gobierno y política Varios gobiernos han gobernado en la Galaxia durante milenios, siendo la República Galáctica el primero que abarcaba toda la Galaxia. Otras potencias políticas importantes de la Galaxia fueron: thumb|right|300px|[[Rokur Gepta, Scrivinir de la Centralidad.]] * Ascendencia Chiss * Autoridad del Sector Corporativo * Centralidad * Confederación * Confederación de Sistemas Independientes * Cúmulo de Hapes * Cúmulo Tion * Espacio Bothano * Espacio Hutt * Hegemonía Tion * Imperio de la Mano * Imperio Ssi-Ruuvi * Imperio Vagaari * Mandato Cronés * Región de Expansión * Remanente Imperial * Sector Juvex * Sector Senex Economía thumb|right|300px|El [[Crédito Galáctico Estándar|crédito.]] La economía galáctica era muy compleja y diversa. La principal divisa de la República Galáctica era el crédito, dividido en diez decicréditos. Especies La vida se desarrolló en el 10% de los planetas habitables, mientras que la vida inteligente se desarrolló en 1 de cada 1000 de éstos (sobre unos 20 millones de especies inteligentes). Se estimó que había un total de 100 cuatrillones de seres vivos. Históricamente, la especie dominante fueron los humanos. Posiblemente se originaron de los Mundos del Núcleo. Los humanos han sido la base de la mayoría de gobiernos. Otras especies inteligentes a parte de los humanos (por ejemplo los twi’leks, los hutts, los mon calamari) se les denominaba simplemente 'alienígenas'. Los alienígenas podían separarse entre humanoides o no. Interacción extragaláctica Se cree que los alienígenas extragalácticos (especies de otra galaxia) habían visitado, por razones desconocidas, la Galaxia en un momento desconocido del pasado y hicieron contacto con las especies galácticas. El Clan Bancario Intergaláctico tenía influencia hasta el Laberinto Rishi y otra galaxia satélite. El viaje extragaláctico era complicado debido a una perturbación hiperespacial al borde de la galaxia que impedía extender las rutas hiperespaciales fuera del disco. Pero la Sociedad Extragaláctica era una organización dedicada a la búsqueda de vida fuera de la Galaxia. Durante los últimos días de la República, el líder de Brodo Asogi, el senador Grebleips envió una expedición a otra galaxia pero toda la información sobre el resultado de este esfuerzo es dudosa. Los alienígenas extragalácticos mejor conocidos eran los abominor, silentium, chazrach y los yuuzhan vong, que casi consiguen destruir la civilización galáctica, cuándo solo se estaba recuperando de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. El habla La lingua franca de la Galaxia era el idioma humano que evolucionó del Básico Galáctico Estándar. Sus orígenes deben de provenir del idioma vernáculo de los humanos y era parcialmente derivado de varias lenguas humanas antiguas, como el Olys Corellisi. Siendo los humanos la especie dominante en la Galaxia, el básico ha sido adoptado por muchas especies alienígenas. thumb|right|[[Aurebesh/Leyendas|Aurebesh, el abecedario del básico estándar.]] El segundo idioma más común era el huttés, expandido a través de la actividad criminal y financiera de los hutts, y también ha sido adoptado por otras especies que cooperaban estrechamente con ellos durante mucho tiempo, como los rodianos o los toydarianos. Era posible para los droides saber millones de formas de comunicación, y con esta base, podían también entender e improvisar muchas mas. Los droides de protocolo eran esenciales para las relaciones entre diferentes culturas como traductores e intérpretes. Entre bastidores Entre los fans, la Galaxia se conoce como la Galaxia de Star Wars. Se decía que la Galaxia contenía una civilización tipo 3 (en la Escala de Kardashev —donde la Tierra tiene una civilización de tipo 0,7). Esta escala muestra el nivel de integración y civilización entre los pueblos (aunque esta integración también implica a diferentes especies y no solo a diferentes razas de una sola especie inteligente, como pasa en un único planeta), que en esencia forman una sola civilización galáctica, dada la unificación política (a pesar de algunos separatismos) y la integración de los mundos a pesar de las considerables distancias gracias a los efectivos medios de transporte. Nada conecta la Galaxia con la nuestra, la Vía Láctea. Pero si consideramos la relación entre Star Wars y E.T., se puede añadir lo siguiente: el líder de Brodo Asogi, el senador Grebleips, envió una expedición a otra galaxia. Esta podría haber sido nuestra galaxia, que habría explicado E.T.. La película cuenta que E.T. se encuentra a 3 millones de años-luz de casa (nuestra galaxia mide 100.000 años-luz de amplitud y la galaxia vecina más cercana, Andrómeda, se encuentra a 2,5 millones de años-luz), así que su hogar está tan lejos que tiene que ser en otra galaxia, seguramente la Galaxia de Star Wars. El debate del Imperio Contraataca thumb|left|Escena final de [[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|El Imperio Contraataca.]] Al final de [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]], se ve lo que muchos fans han interpretado como la Galaxia vista desde varios cientos de miles años-luz. Otros fans han dicho que rota demasiado rápido para ser una galaxia. Algunas fuentes han dicho que la flota rebelde pasó un tiempo escondiéndose fuera del disco galáctico, probablemente refiriéndose a esta escena. En los Contenidos Adicionales del DVD-ROM del Episodio II se dice que El cúmulo conocido como el Laberinto Rishi puede ser el objeto brillante que Luke y Leia miran al final de ''El Imperio Contraataca.'' En [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]], se ve un mapa de la Galaxia con dos "galaxias satélite" más pequeñas a sus regiones periféricas. Una de ellas fue llamada "el Laberinto Rishi", mientras que la otra no se nombró. "El Ataque de los Clones" también presenta una organización llamada el "Clan Bancario Intergaláctico", más evidencias de que la civilización de la Galaxia pueda haber incorporado estas otras galaxias. Aunque la explicacion mas posible es que se trate de "el Laberinto Rishi" o de la otra que no se nombra, otros interpretan el objeto como un disco protoestelar o algún otro tipo de nebulosa, basándose en su visible rotación como prueba de que no puede ser una galaxia, ya que sería físicamente imposible para algo de ese tamaño rotar tan rápido. Algunas fuentes también han mencionado la existencia de una "nebulosa espiral". La galaxia sin nombre No se ha emprendido ninguna iniciativa para dar un nombre oficial a la galaxia o como sus habitantes la nombraban o se referían a ella (del mismo modo que nosotros nos referimos a la 'Vía Láctea'). En Star Wars: Galaxies consta de varios servidores para acomodar la comunidad de jugadores, cada uno representando galaxias paralelas. Cada una de estas galaxias es nombrada a partir de naves famosas y aunque ninguno de estos nombres puede considerarse un posible nombre de la Galaxia, este es el material oficial mas cercano a lo que sería nombrar a la Galaxia. Estos nombres son: Ahazi, Aleta Sangrienta (Bloodfin), Bria, Chilastra, Corbantis, Corresoles (Sunrunner), Ecplise, Estrella Lejana (FarStar), Fuego Oscuro (Shadowfire), Gorath, Hogareño (Wanderhome), Infinidad (Infinity), Intrépido (Intrepid), Kauri, Kettemoor, Lowca, Naritus, Quimera (Chimaera), Radiante (Radiant), Ráfaga (Flurry), Scylla, Starsider, Tarquinas, Valcyn. Apariciones *En un sentido, la Galaxia (o parte de ella) aparece en toda la ficción de Star Wars. Pero esta es una lista de los casos en que la Galaxia aparece entera o es significativamente mencionada. *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Marvel Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' Fuentes *''Dark Empire'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Inside the Worlds of Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Star Wars Insider 65'' *[http://images.darkhorse.com/darkhorse/downloads/desktops/swgalaxymap/swgalaxymap_lg.jpg Star Wars: The Galaxy] – Un mapa oficial de Dark Horse Comics *Todos los mapas de las novelas de La Nueva Orden Jedi *''Star Wars Gamer'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' Véase también *El Otro Espacio *Galaxia Yuuzhan Vong *Listado de sectores *Listado de sistemas *Listado de planetas *Listado de ciudades Enlaces externos *Star Wars Atlas *Mapa de la Galaxia Star Wars de Dark Horse *Star Wars Galaxy Maps – Un blog de Leland Chee *Discusión del Mapa de la Galaxia - en StarWars.com *Mapa de la Galaxia muy, muy lejana… Descargable *Mapa Galáctico de Star Wars *Carta de navegación Notas y referencias Galaxia Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Regiones galácticas